


Под покровом ночи (Shadows)

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), the_nameless_one



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Jafar/Jasmine (Disney), Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Frustration, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one
Summary: Жасмин поддаётся гневу и похоти.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Спецквест





	Под покровом ночи (Shadows)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435604) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



> Кинк - мейлдом, грубый секс, hate sex.
> 
> Бета - [Fairy_hungover](https://ficbook.net/authors/1998801)

Её ногти чертят красные отметины, такие яркие на смуглой коже; её зубы расцвечивают смуглую кожу укусами - порой до чернеющих кровоподтёков. Она ненавидит его; она вожделеет его; никто иной не посмел бы обращаться с ней так грубо, бросив ей столь желанный вызов.

Она сопротивляется, когда он впечатывает её в стену, когда накрывает её губы своими, когда его пальцы смыкаются на её запястьях. Но он не оставит ни синяков, ни иных следов, не допустит риска, чтобы кто-то увидел, чтобы кто-то понял, что их связывает. От этого она вспыхивает бешенством так, что хочется кричать - но он зажимает ей рот ладонью, вдавливает лицом в шёлк подушек, заглушая её вопли. Порой так приятно дать волю гневу.

Сегодня очередной принц - изнеженный, себялюбивый, с этими хлыщеватыми замашками - пытался ухаживать за ней. Точнее, даже не ухаживать: домогаться так, словно от того, чтобы она принадлежала ему, его отделяла лишь подпись в брачном договоре. С ней такие штучки не сработают - не говоря уж об откровенной грубости.

\- Сегодня ночью, - шепчет она Джафару, проскальзывая мимо него по коридору дворца. И даже не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, ухмыляется ли он в ответ. Это совсем не важно.

А Джафар будет груб с ней. Он тянет её за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и впивается губами в шею; сбивает с ног, сдёргивая с неё шаровары. Она бьёт его по груди, царапает руки, даже сперва отталкивает его член. В отместку он стискивает её груди до боли в твёрдых, напряжённых сосках и трахает до синяков на бёдрах - пускай она будет помнить о нём! Она рвёт его одежды; он бросает её на постель и безо всякого предупреждения вонзает пальцы в её зад.

Она воет, лицом уткнувшись в простыни; в вое этом может быть его имя, а может и вовсе не быть слов. Но точно не будет просьбы о пощаде - Джафар это знает. Они оба это знают. И потому он вновь трахает её: поначалу медленно, так, что боль граничит с ошеломляющим наслаждением. И, наконец, ускоряется, и они оба делают вид, что все эти забавы служат лишь его удовольствию - в то время как именно Жасмин кричит, исступленно колотя кулаками по кровати, и под пальцами Джафара на её заднице наливаются синяки.

И сколько бы раз она ни кончала, как ни дрожало бы её тело - тёмные глаза стекленеют, точно она сосредоточена на чём-то. Джафар никогда не спрашивает, на чём. И всегда, стоит ему кончить, Жасмин оборачивается к нему и отвешивает пощёчину - там, где под бородой не видно следа удара. И глумится над ним - ты такой бесполезный! - и приказывает проваливать с глаз долой.

Он вожделеет её в обеих ипостасях: разозлённую, освирепевшую - и отчаянно, бесстыдно умоляющую. И пускай ни один из них не произнесёт этого вслух - они оба знают, что ей нужно это: нужно причинять боль, какую принцессе не положено причинять, нужна похоть, какую принцессе не положено испытывать. Они прячут синяки под одеждой, желание - под гневом, и лишь под покровом ночи их тела сплетаются воедино.


End file.
